


Timeless

by WhimsyNeptune



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, F/F, Friendship, Humor, Love, Mishaps, Mistakes, Pining, Reconciling, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsyNeptune/pseuds/WhimsyNeptune
Summary: Kara was terrified. She needed to make sure that Lena was okay. It didn’t make sense. Where could she be?! She didn’t hear her heartbeat, and that’s what scared her the most.Lena couldn’t be dead.She justcouldn’t.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 19
Kudos: 134





	1. Chapter 1

Lena loved Kara.

That’s pretty much all she was sure of when it came to their situation.

She knew that Kara would always be there for her, always support her, always protect her… But she no longer knew if Kara trusted her; and although she understood why, it stung.

Lex was arrested, Leviathan defeated, and Andrea long gone… All of Lena’s problems gone in a flash once she and Kara teamed up and took them all out together. It was invigorating… But now that it was all over, Lena didn’t feel happy like she thought she ought to. Instead… She felt hollow.

She no longer had her brother to distract her from the Kara-sized hole in her heart, and now she felt that void fully and deeply… and it _hurt_.

All she wanted was a clean slate. A clean slate she wasn’t sure she even deserved.

Andrea left and sold back the company to Cat Grant. Kara was now head editor after winning a second Pulitzer prize, Kelly and Alex were engaged, Nia was going out on dates regularly, and Brainy and William were starting a new bromance.

The Superfriends were all good and well… and they didn’t seem to mind Kara and Lena reconciling, but they were in no rush to do the same with her… It seems that they all believed that trapping Kara in a cage made of kryptonite was a little too far to just up and forgive… But that was alright. Because Kara was the important one.

But Kara… was still not her goofy bubbly usual self, and Lena understood that; _God_ did she ever. What Lena did was far worse than a lie… even multiple lies. But she had no idea how to fix that. She wanted to, more than she ever could. But lying, stealing, shooting, and caging wasn’t even close to a lie… no matter how big it was.

She sighed as she looked out over the city with a glass of bourbon in her hand. “I really fucked it all up.”

Kara landed beside her. “We both did.” She said sadly.

Lena stayed silent, she had seen Kara coming, but she didn’t expect her to stop by. “You lied to protect me. I lied to hurt you. I did everything… to hurt you. And I hate myself for that.”

Kara had unshed tears in her eyes as she turned to face Lena. “In every possible scenario, if I told you any sooner it would have had drastic and tragic endings. I tried, Lena. I tried to fix us… The night I stopped by and told you I’d stop you if you kept working with Lex? I had spent all day with Mr. Mxyzptlk… Nothing I could do would have had a better outcome than the one we have right here. I wish I could fix it, I do… But I can’t. I’m sorry.”

Lena swallowed down her bile… the knowledge that she was the cause of Kara’s tears made her nauseous. “You’d manipulate time for me?”

Kara smiled sadly. “To get back to the way things used to be?” She asked, to which Lena answered with a very slight (and nervous) nod. “Absolutely. But I can’t, Lena.”

“I’m so sorry I ever wanted to hurt you. I’m sorry that I _did_ hurt you.” Lena’s heart warmed as she realized just how much Kara cared for her. It meant everything to her that Kara still wanted Lena in her life in some way.

Kara bit down on her lip and smiled. “I don’t know what to do or where to go, from here.”

Lena shrugged. “At this point I’m the one that has to follow the lead in the reconciliation department because I’m lost too. I just want you.” Lena’s eyes bugged as she realized what she had admitted, so she added. “BACK. I want you back!”

Kara smiled and nodded sadly. “Once again, I _am_ sorry that I hurt you, Lena. That was never what I wanted out of this. None of what’s happened is what I wanted.”

Lena nodded. “I know. Believe me, I know.”

“We’ll get through this awkward phase eventually.” Kara said with a terse smile.

Lena nodded, her heart filled with regret and hope. “I really hope you’re right.”

Kara made ready to leave and smiled at Lena one last time, this one seeming more genuine. “I think I am.” She said with a smile before jetting off into the night sky.

Lena smiled as she watched her fly off into the sunset. _God, do I love her._ She thought.

**XXX**

**“** I don’t know Alex. I feel like she’s still angry with me. And I can’t keep feeling guilty… For being so angry at what she’s done. Everything I do I either feel guilty or angry.”

Alex gave her a sympathetic look. “You’re not angry, Kara. If you were angry you wouldn’t have stopped by her balcony to comfort her. You’re _hurt._ ” She took a sip of her coffee. “And you have every right to be. I’m still pissed as hell at her. I can only imagine what you’re feeling. But the question lies… are you able to move on from that, or will it only torture you both to stay in her life?”

Kara’s heart ached at the idea of abandoning Lena forever… Lena had no one but Sam besides Kara and the Superfriends, and Kara missed their friendship greatly... But she also didn’t know if the hurt in her heart would ever heal. “I don’t want to abandon her.”

Alex said. “Well that’s a start. We know that you still care about her a great deal. Just go from there.”

Kara nodded as she fell deep into thought. She just hoped that no matter what the future held, she and Lena could mend the gargantuan wound between them, and someday regain their friendship… because yes, she was hurt by Lena, but she was also hurt because she couldn’t turn to Lena to talk to… about anything. Because they were so damaged. She hated how their friendship sat, and she hoped some day soon, they would get back to that.

As Kara fell asleep that night, her mind raced with all the possible scenarios that could happen in the near future with Lena…

She realized that she didn’t quite trust Lena completely anymore, and she imagined, that Lena felt the same way about her. She wanted to fix it, to make this all go away so that they could start anew, but she couldn’t, and coming to that conclusion put a pit in her stomach…

She didn’t sleep well.

**XXX**

On the other side of town, Lena was still searching the clouds, hoping Kara would come back so she could ask how long she thought it would take to get back to where they were before all of this happened, but then she realized… it would probably never be the way it was before…

Because before; their relationship was based on a lie, and now? Now she knew that Kara was two people… Well; that Kara had a dual identity.

Lena had no idea what to think anymore; besides the fact that she wanted Kara in her life again; she didn’t care how, she wanted to be the one Kara came home to every night… as always. But really, she just wanted them to be okay again… With no lies between them.

She got ready for bed, and laid down as her mind too, swirled with a trillion possibilities.

She just wanted to go back in time and reverse the way she reacted…

She bolted up in her bed. “HOLY SHIT THAT’S IT!”

She jumped out of bed and put on clothes.

Kara couldn’t go back in time in fix things on her end; but that didn’t mean Lena couldn’t do it on her end.

**XXX**

The next morning, Kara woke up. She got around, went to Noonan’s, and decided to stop by Lena’s office to give her a latte. “Good morning, sunshine!” She said as she opened the door to an… empty office.

Kara stopped in her tracks and furrowed her brow. “Lena?”

“Miss Danvers?” Lena’s assistant called from behind.

Kara twirled around. “Where’s Lena? Is she in the labs?”

Jess shook her head. “No… U-uhm… Miss Luthor is missing.”

Kara dropped both lattes and clenched her chest… “WHAT!?”


	2. Chapter 2

Lena landed with a hard thud onto a dirt trail in the middle of woods. She was momentarily delirious as she looked around, but quickly regained her bearings. She stood up and brushed the dirt off of her. “ _Ow_.” She groaned, mainly to herself.

She looked around, trying to get a grasp on where she was, but being totally unfamiliar with where she was. There were no signs, and no signal that anyone would be coming anytime soon, so she decided to follow the trail and see where it led.

When she reached the end of the path, she almost passed out.

She wasn’t in 2019 like she had planned…

Or _any_ year in the 2000s for that matter…

It appeared as though she was in the early 1900s.

 _Oh, no_. She thought as she looked at her broken time traveling watch. _How am I supposed to get back!?_

**XXX**

Kara and the rest of the Superfriends had been searching for Lena high and low for twelve hours before they finally got the police involved. They had searched high and low, and there was no hint of Lena anywhere.

Kara was terrified. She needed to make sure that Lena was okay. It didn’t make sense. Where could she be?! She didn’t hear her heartbeat, and that’s what scared her the most.

Lena couldn’t be dead.

She just _couldn’t._

**XXX**

Lena knew a few places where she could go to hide out and think of a plan. They were all properties her grandfather had told her stories about; stories from when he was just a young boy. He had mentioned one that was owned by the Luthor family, one of which had a greenhouse garden in the back of it that was maintained by a gardener once a day, so as long as she stayed out of sight when the gardener was working, she would be just fine… She just had to make it to that property unseen… she couldn’t risk messing up the timeline.

She figured out that she was in southern national city in 1915; she had no idea how she’d managed to go back _that_ far in time, but it didn’t matter now. She needed to get to the property and get things figured out quickly. She needed to get back to 2019 and change her reaction to Kara’s revelation.

She was terrified to me misplaced throughout history, but she genuinely just wanted to fix things between herself and Kara. That was all that was on her mind.

That was her only focus.

**XXX**

“Alex what if… What if she’s _dead?_ ” Kara asked, her voice cracking.

Alex frowned and enveloped her sister in a tight hug. “Hey, _hey_ … We can’t think like that. We have to keep the faith. Lena is out there somewhere, and we are going to find her. _YOU_ are going to find her.”

Kara swallowed the lump in her throat. Alex was right. She couldn’t give up. They had to find Lena, and they had to find her _alive_.

She kept searching Lena’s apartment, trying to find any evidence of where she might of gone when she found a paper that caught her eye.

It read: _Go back to_ _October 3 rd 2019_.

Kara furrowed her brow… Did Lena get lost in the timeline? There was only one way to find out, and she was going to do it… Reverse time while using her super hearing… It would take a lot out of her, especially since she had only time traveled on a few occasions, but she would do it for Lena… She had to get her home, and safe.

“Alex… I think I know what I have to do to find Lena.” She said confidently.

Alex looked up at her with a furrowed brow. “What’s that?”

**XXX**

Kara started flying, and flying, and flying, she pushed herself to go as fast as she could. The faster she went, the further back in time she went. And she listened for one heartbeat that she’d listened to and guarded for the past 4 years.

She could feel her body wearing out, and she feared that she wouldn’t be able to make it… but then she heard it, _finally_ and she relaxed and zoomed right over to it; landing right in front of the woman she’d been so scared to lose, just as her powers gave out and she fell into unconsciousness.

**XXX**

Lena had been shocked to see Kara to say the least. She had a billion questions, but right then all she could focus on was getting Kara onto the couch and making sure she was okay.

She sat there, on the coffee table, and marveled at Kara’s beauty, even in her unconscious state. Her heart yearned to lean in and kiss her, to hold her, to thank her for coming… it couldn’t have even been two days that she’d been missing, and Kara had already found her. That was determination. That was care.

It was more than Lena deserved.

“Lena?”

Lena spooked out of her pondering. “Kara! You’re awake.”

Kara grinned. “I found you.”

“You did.” Lena said with a tender smile. “You turned back time for me.”

Kara nodded. “And I’d do it again in a heartbeat.”

“Why?” Lena asked. She just didn’t understand. After everything she’d done, after all that they’d been through, _why_ would Kara go through all of this trouble for her.

“Because I don’t want to be in a world you’re not in too.” Kara said. “You’re my best friend, Lena. We have a lot to work through, but you’re my best friend and I love you.”

Lena’s heart was already Kara’s, but she still fell more deeply in love with Kara at that moment. “Oh, _Kara_ I love you too.”

_More than you could ever know._

Lena was so happy that they were together again, and that they were finally on the same page… but now that Kara’s powers were burned out; they were stuck in the wrong century.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How long do you think they’ll be stuck in the past?


End file.
